Strange Ties
by Angel22022
Summary: (Future Past DLC) Lucina could hardly believe her eyes upon realizing who'd come to rescue them. After noticing the young man at her alternate self's side, she isn't sure she wants to.


**A/N 1**: I don't own Fire Emblem

**A/N 2**: Potential spoilers for all of Awakening, especially the Future Past DLC

**A/N 3: **This fic's Robin/Grima will not be given a description (beyond being male) which design they have is up to the reader's imagination.

**Edit 1: **Fixed some minor issues. This will most likely be the first fix of many.

**Edit 2: Major-ish Edit:** Re-organized end. This time I think it makes the point I wanted to better. (Also edited again)

**Strange Ties**

**FP!Lucina POV:**

I could hardly fathom it. It was one thing that reinforcements had just magically arrived. It was another to realize who the warriors who'd just appeared on the battlefield actually were. _He _was the one leading the charge. My father, Chrom, the Exalt, a man who should be dead, standing here holding the same blade I do. My mother, someone I also thought dead, standing at his right. I look to his left, wondering if Aunt Lissa will be there, and I nearly drop Falchion upon seeing who's standing there. It's me, another me with yet another Falchion. Without really noticing my eyes wander to her other side. This time it takes even more control to keep my grip on Falchion. _He's_ standing at her side. _Grima_ is standing next to this version of me. I begin to panic, is this all some trick? In my distraction I fail to notice the enemy closing in. I hold out my blade and prepare to fight. Before I can attack the other me and Grima are between the Risen and myself. In mere seconds the creature is gone. I look around and see that the other's that appeared with them are protecting my friends. It seems as though this is no trick, but a true miracle. I suppose in their world that man is not the fell dragon's vessel. In time I turn to where the real Grima is. A pair is already facing him. One is the alternate version of my brother. The other is a young girl; funny she looks familiar some how…

**StoryLine!Lucina POV: **

I notice the expression on my alternate self's face change as Robin and I move to defend her. Even if she doesn't fully understand what's going on, she at least seems to trust us now. As the fighting continues I see Morgan and Inigo rush up to Grima with my parents coming up behind them. Seeing that my other self is watching as well I can't help but wonder; what would her reaction be to realizing who the young women next Inigo actually is…

**No One's POV (FP timeline):**

Lucina quickly realized that the others had been aided in their quests by the same travelers her group encountered. After the battle she asked all of them if they could tell her anything about the girl with the other group's Inigo. After exchanging a nervous look with Owain, Inigo gave an explanation that would lead Lucina to freeze for what would be the third time in the same day.

"There was a girl like that next to the other me with the group that helped us too, but…"

"But what?" Lucina asked, getting tired of waiting. That girl had a hair color she'd never seen outside her own family. She needed answers.

"There was _another_ girl on the battle field that looked exactly the same." Owain blurted out.

"What?" Lucina asked. She was only getting more confused, which was beginning to frustrate her.

"And…that other girl was the one controlling the Risen." Inigo explained.

With that the gears clicked into motion. The other her and not-Grima, she thinks she heard the alternate version of her father call him Robin, were more than just friends. Far more. Those girls must be…

"Her…my…daughter?" Lucina murmured.

"That makes sense, but it doesn't explain how a version of her could exist _here_…" Inigo wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we where not the only to receive aid from afar." Lucina explained, continuing. "Which would make sense for our allies as well given that their versions of our parents look far younger than they should have."

"Who cares about that stuff? We won! We're heroes now!" Owain exclaimed.

"I think Lucy's right though. After all that would explain why we ran into a guy who looked like he could be yours and Grima's _son._" Cynthia explained, before continuing "It's weird though, that would make their Inigo that girl's uncle. He didn't really act like though, actually they seemed more like a couple than anything else."

At those added revelations Lucina's eye and hand twitched. With the adrenaline of battle no longer sustaining her she did what her body wanted to since seeing her self next to Grima; she fainted.

Cynthia stared at Lucina as Inigo caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Oh, I forgot. She doesn't like being called Lucy, does she…hey that hurt," Cynthia complained as Severa punched her shoulder.

**THE END**

**Ending Notes:**

I didn't really plan this for any genre other than family at the start. All I started with was the idea of FP!Lucina seeing herself with some who looked like Grima. It could have gone anyway; angst, fluff, or the way it did namely humor.

Fun Fact: Sereva punching Cynthia was originally just Kjelle giving her a dope slap.

Less Fun Fact: Spell check is really annoying when you're using names that aren't really common. It also can't seem to understand the grammar involved in having multiple versions of the same character present.


End file.
